


Baby Doll

by Layora88



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Drawing, Illness, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, smutt and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layora88/pseuds/Layora88
Summary: Steve comes down with a bad cold, Bucky's there for him and there's a drawing that comes to light and their feelings for one another sort of come out and this was honestly just an itch I had to scratch. It took me a few hours to pump this one out, but I've recently edited it so enjoy! Fluff and shameless smut!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Updated/Edited as of January 19th, 2017 Enjoy!

A sneeze, soft at first, barely audible. Regardless, it broke the near silence of their little Brooklyn apartment. Carefully-so very carefully-Bucky glanced sideways at his friend, hoping not to be noticed. 

They were sitting up together on their threadbare couch, Bucky reading a newspaper while Steve sat with his back to the arm rest, feet tucked under Bucky’s thigh for warmth while he sketched in one of his sketchbooks. It was early evening, the Sun already having gone down and only their little side lamp to light their small apartment. 

When he realized that Steve hadn’t stopped his sketching and didn’t move to blow his nose or anything, he pried his gaze away and went back to reading the paper. The soft _scritch-scritch_ of charcoal to paper was then the only sound in the apartment for a few minutes longer. 

That is, until yet another sneeze wracked the lithe frame of one Steven Grant Rogers. This time Bucky turned his head to observe the blonde who still didn’t raise his gaze from the sketchbook in front of him. If anything, Steve looked even more immersed in his drawing, bending over the little book and hunching his shoulders slightly. 

Bucky slowly returned his gaze to the paper in his hands, but he was no longer reading. He was listening to the blonde’s breathing beside him and waiting, waiting, waiting… And there it was; another sneeze. 

Bucky closed his eyes, slowly folding the paper in his hands before he set it down on the side table. Quietly he turned his body to observe the blonde. Steve had stopped drawing and was sitting quietly staring at the open book resting against his thighs. “Stevie…” Bucky started and the blonde slowly raised his gaze to meet the brunette’s concerned stare. 

“I’m fine, Buck,” Steve tried, his hands clutching at his charcoal and sketchbook a little too tightly. 

Bucky frowned, brows knitting together as he observed the younger man. Bucky could hear the slight wheeze to his friend’s words and Steve was suddenly scrunching up his face before yet another sneeze wracked through him. 

Bucky was immediately on his feet, removing the sketchbook from his hands before he was hauling the blonde off towards the bedroom. “Bucky!” Steve cried halfheartedly, attempting to pry himself free from the brunette. 

Bucky just shook his head, still dragging him along by his bicep, “Get into bed, I’ll bring you some tea. Get into your pyjamas and get bundled up under the covers.” 

Steve frowned deeply but allowed himself to be pulled along, knowing full well that this would not be an argument he would be winning. Bucky pushed him gently into the bedroom and motioned him towards his dresser. Steve was powerless to do anything other than what he was asked at the moment, so when Bucky left him in the room and closed the door behind him, Steve quietly went to his dresser and pulled out a pair of sleep pants and pyjama top. 

He peeled himself out of his clothes before changing and climbing into bed. Once under the covers, he sat up against the wall, drawing his knees up to his chest. He had known he was getting sick, he could feel it in his brittle bones. All afternoon he had felt achy and stiff and his cheeks had felt warmer than usual. 

But he had refused to acknowledge it. He hated this, his body; everything really. He hated feeling weak, fragile, powerless. Frowning deeply he wrapped his arms around his shins, holding himself quietly. He allowed himself to close his eyes while he listened to the sound of Bucky moving about in the kitchen making tea. 

This would mark the first illness of Winter for them. This would be the first Winter that Steve would be without his mother, Sarah Rogers. Bucky had moved in with him shortly after her passing and though Steve had fought him tooth and nail about it, he knew that he wouldn’t have survived without his friend’s help. 

But that was just it, why did Bucky feel the need to look after him? It wasn’t like he _owed_ it to Steve or anything. If anything, Steve felt that _he_ owed the world to _Bucky_ for all the times his best friend went out of his way for him. Sure they were friends, but Bucky went over and above friendship to take care of him. 

Steve never felt worth it. Putting Bucky through so much trouble all the time. He didn’t have a steady job, couldn’t keep one no matter how hard he tried. He sold the odd comic or sketch and was able to bring in a little bit of money to help with the rent and groceries. But it was Bucky who put in long hours down at the docks five days a week that kept a roof over their heads and food in their bellies. 

Not to mention all the medicine Steve always required. Steve was always getting sick, his body had been weak for as long as he could remember. Always turning on him, never allowing him to be the man he wanted to be. 

Between the asthma, the constant illnesses, his scoliosis among a slew of other things; the constant need for medicine was startling. But Bucky always managed to get him what he needed and Steve was left feeling helpless once again. No matter how much he fought with the brunette, he was always proven wrong. He was always told that he was worth it, even if he didn’t believe it. 

Every time he got sick Bucky would be there for him, _every damn time_. Bucky would be there for him, watching over him when the fevers got bad, or sitting up with him and helping him through yet another asthma attack. Always there watching him, making sure he got enough sleep, enough food, enough water and medicine. 

Steve felt like a helpless newborn whenever he was sick and he hated it. What’s worse though? The thought that every time he got sick, this might be last time. The last time he has to put Bucky through this horrible routine. 

Sometimes he wishes it would be. Not only to end his suffering, but to end his friends’. The number of times Bucky had gone out of his way, taking time off work during the worst illnesses, staying away from his friends and family to take care of Steve instead. He felt that he was a burden on his friend and he honestly wouldn’t wish that on anyone; least of all his best friend. 

He frowned deeply and rest his chin on his bony knees, his blond hair falling into his eyes a little. He heard the door open and he cracked open an eye as the bed dipped. Bucky sat at the edge holding a steaming cup of tea in his hands, cradling it gently as he observed the blonde. His brows were drawn together, his face pinched in concern. 

Steve just took a deep shuddery breath before sitting back slightly and meeting his friend’s concerned stare. “I’ll be fine, Buck,” Steve tried before reaching out to take the cup of tea. 

Bucky allowed him to take it before pulling their other blanket from the bottom of the bed. He unfolded it and leaned up to drape it around the blonde’s shoulders. “I know you will be, Stevie,” Bucky whispered, drawing the blanket snugly around his friend. 

Steve closed his eyes as he breathed in the scent of the tea; chamomile. His favourite. He tried a soft smile but it didn’t reach his eyes and Bucky noticed. The brunette stood then, “I’ll go tidy up the living room. There are some dishes to do too, so I’ll come to bed shortly, but you should get to sleep.” 

Steve nodded and quietly sipped at his tea, averting his gaze. Bucky stood in the doorway watching him quietly for a long moment before he slipped out into the other room, closing the door behind him. 

Bucky went to the kitchen and started the dishes. With his hands buried in the soapy water, gripping the little cloth tightly, he started to shake, tears welling up in his eyes. It was barely a week into November and already Steve had managed to get sick. He knew it wasn’t his fault, that’s not what was scaring him. He was alone in this. 

Looking after Steve was his responsibility now, he couldn’t let Sarah down. He had promised her, promised himself that he would always be there for Steve. Steve was his best friend sure, but for Bucky he was far more than that. Steve was his love, the only person in the world he loved more than anything. He would give his own life for the blonde in a heartbeat. 

He frowned deeply and tried to focus on washing the dishes before the water got too cold. Once they were done he picked up the extra blankets from the couch along with Steve’s sketchbook and charcoals before he shut out the light and joined Steve in their bedroom. 

They’d been sharing a bed since Bucky moved in, truthfully, they had shared a bed since they were young boys. They had always enjoyed the closeness, staying warm in the Winter months was a necessity, especially for Steve, but even during the Summer months, they still shared a bed. 

Always keeping a respectable distance of course-at least-that’s what Bucky kept telling himself. It was only on really cold nights that Bucky would draw the blonde into his arms and hold him tight, rubbing his arms to keep him warm. Those were always the best nights for Bucky.

Quietly Bucky dropped the blankets on the bed before putting Steve’s drawing things on the dresser. Steve was already finished his tea and was curled up under the blankets dozing, so Bucky changed into his pyjamas and shut out the bedside lamp before crawling into bed as well. 

Steve sneezed suddenly again and Bucky couldn’t help but wince. He turned on his side to face the blonde’s back and just stared at his shape in the dark. The only light coming into their room now was from the street light outside their bedroom window and the light of the moon. It was enough to make out the figure lying next to him. 

He frowned deeply and closed his eyes for a moment before he reached out, placing a gentle hand on the middle of Steve’s thin back. The blonde turned over and Bucky swept him into his arms, hugging him close to his chest as he murmured soft reassurances against his hair.

 

The next three days were utter hell. Bucky was sure this was hell. Seeing Steve in the throes of a horrible fever, chills, sneezing, coughing…it was positively wretched is what it was. Hehad gone for medicine that first morning after he had gotten ill and prayed that he would have enough money to cover it all. 

He did, but just. He had to go to work during those three days as well, something he really didn't want to do. He couldn’t bear the thought of leaving his friend alone and sick in their apartment, but they didn’t have a choice. So he made sure Steve had lots of water by the bedside and gave him his medicine before he left. 

So when five o-clock hit and Bucky was free from work, he raced home as fast as he could, practically barrelling up the stairs to the third floor where their apartment was. He fumbled with the key in the lock and rushed into the living room in his haste, nearly knocking over the lamp as he made his way towards the bedroom. 

He was so relieved to find Steve sitting up in bed with his sketchbook open in his lap, that he practically flung himself down onto the bed next to the startled blonde. Steve smiled weakly at him as he flopped down on their mattress. “Hey,” Steve greeted, putting his book aside. 

“Your fever break?” Bucky asked hopefully, reaching out to rest the back of his hand against Steve’s forehead. 

Steve nodded and turned his head away, letting Bucky’s hand fall, “Yeah, this morning sometime. I’m feeling better. Just tired really.” 

Bucky nodded and sat up, “I’ll make you some soup and bring you some crackers too. Think you can eat?” 

Steve nodded, “Sure, Buck.” 

Bucky smiled softly and nodded before getting up and going to the kitchen. A little while later he had managed to make a bit of soup for Steve and himself and carried both bowls into he bedroom. Joining the blonde in their bed, they sipped at their soup quietly for a little while. 

They chatted idly about how Bucky’s day had gone, but the conversation felt strained. Steve was feeling so guilty. Bucky had been worrying himself ragged over the blonde for the last few days and wasn’t getting much sleep with Steve’s constant restlessness, sneezing, coughing…you name it. And of course Steve blamed himself for his friend’s pain. 

But every time Bucky tried to tell him it was fine, Steve would snap at him and now it was Bucky’s turn to feel helpless. He didn’t know how to make the blonde understand that he was exactly where he wanted to be without confessing his undying love for his best friend. 

The brunette frowned deeply as he collected their bowls and returned to the kitchen to make some tea. Later that night they curled up in bed together and while Steve finally managed to slip into a deep sleep, Bucky watched him from the safety of his side of the bed. 

It wasn’t a big bed by any means, but there was still a little room between them. Bucky’s hand rested between them, lost in the sea of sheets. He longed to touch his friend, to draw him back against him and tell him how he felt about him. But he couldn’t, he was too afraid, too scared to give in. 

He had promised himself a long time ago that he would never risk their friendship like that. He loved Steve, but if that meant keeping his feelings a secret in order to keep that friendship, then he would do it. He would save Steve from himself, whatever the cost. He closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh as he listened to the sound of Steve’s steady breaths. He was just thankful he didn’t hear any wheezing. 

 

Two more days passed by and Steve was finally feeling a hell of a lot better. He was still feeling weak and under Bucky’s insistence, he had remained inside the apartment while he went off to work. Steve had managed to get out of bed, albeit on shaky legs and make himself something to eat. 

And afterwards he had returned to his bed and decided to draw for a bit. Pulling his sketchbook into his lap, he flipped to a blank page and placed the charcoal to the paper. He didn’t move to draw anything just yet, he wasn’t sure exactly what he wanted to draw at the moment. He frowned at the page for a little while before he allowed his hand to start moving. 

He never had to think very hard about what he wanted to draw, it all just came so naturally. He was still feeling so down thanks to his recent illness and as he continued to let his hand fly across the paper, he realized that he was actually drawing himself. 

The lines became a little more shaky as he continued. He was slowly becoming aware of what he was drawing and the more he continued, the worse he started to feel. He drew himself as he saw…the body he saw; the weak, fragile thing that he saw. 

It was by no means even close to what he really was, but in his mind, it was damn near perfect to convey how he felt. When he was finished, tears were stinging his eyes and he hastily shoved the sketchbook away, his breathing slightly ragged. He forced himself up from the bed and went to the bathroom, shutting himself inside. 

He leaned heavily against the sink and tried to calm his breathing, slowly bringing his gaze up to the mirror before him. He grimaced at his reflection. He hadn’t taken a shower in a few days and he felt awful. His hair was matted and sweaty despite trying to wash it the day before a little. He sighed deeply and slipped out of the shirt he was wearing.

It was one of Bucky’s sleep shirts. All of his needed to be washed and laundry would get done tomorrow. He didn’t think his friend would mind so he had borrowed it. He shimmied out of his boxers then too and started the water in the shower. 

He avoided looking in the mirror again as he stepped into the shower a minute later. He allowed the warm water to wash over him, trying to relax and calm himself. He was still feeling a little tired, but the majority of the aches and pains had almost completely subsided by now. He hoped Bucky would let him get out of the apartment tomorrow. He sighed softly at the thought and started washing up. 

Bucky trudged up the steps of their apartment building a couple of minutes later, boots heavy on the wood as he went. He unlocked their door and stepped inside, kicking off his work boots and hanging up his jacket. 

He could hear the water running in the bathroom and smiled softly to himself, pleased that Steve felt well enough to take a shower. He made his way into the bedroom and started to strip down with a little sigh. He pulled on a pair of pyjama pants, seeing as he wasn’t about to go out anywhere and slipped into a thin t-shirt as well. He sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled off his damp socks with a grimace.

Shifting slightly, he frowned as something poked into his thigh. Glancing down he realized it was Steve’s sketchbook and he pulled it out from under himself. Immediately his brows drew together as he studied the drawing it had been open to. It was clearly supposed to be Steve, but it was _all wrong_. 

He pulled the sketchbook closer to his face, studying the shaky lines and hasty shading. The Steve in the drawing looked emaciated, concave stomach and sunken cheekbones. Thin arms and legs; too thin. You could see the ribs jutting out from beneath the skin and the boney knees protruding. The figure wasn’t even wearing any clothes, just standing naked and staring with hollow eyes back at the observer.   
Bucky’s heart felt like someone was squeezing it in a vice. He fought back the urge to cry. _Is this how Steve sees himself?_ He wondered as he shook his head and shoved the sketchbook aside. The shower shut off a moment later and Bucky’s eyes were drawn to the door. He could hear Steve on the other side of the door getting changed and he wondered if he should let him know that he had come home early. 

He didn’t want to startle the blonde, after all. Sighing softly he rubbed his eyes before moving to sit at the end of the bed, directly in front of the bathroom door. He dragged the sketchbook along with him and kept it at his side. “Hey Steve?” Bucky called then and he heard Steve bang into the side of the tub. 

He winced. 

“Bucky? You’re home early,” Steve called back. 

Bucky sighed softly, “Yeah, there’s a big storm coming through. You should see it out there, it’s quite the blizzard. We all got sent home early.” 

“Oh,” Steve simply said and after a beat, added; “Well I’ll be out in a minute. I thought I could make dinner for us tonight, since you’ve been the one cooking all week.”

Bucky just nodded, “Uh sure, Stevie. Bu only if you’re feelin’ up to it.” 

Steve opened the door then. He was wearing Bucky’s cream sleep shirt with the little pearl like buttons his mum had bought him last Christmas. It was too big for him of course, but Bucky thought it looked absolutely beautiful against his pale skin. 

It hung loosely from his shoulders, sitting slightly askew and showing off his collarbones. He was also wearing a pair of white boxers but no pants and the shirt was lifted up just below the waistband of them as he towelled off his hair. 

Bucky couldn’t see his face at the moment, just a little bit of his cheek as he towel dried his hair. He was beautiful, no doubt about that. Bucky smiled softly and averted his gaze, only to find it settled back on the open sketchbook at his side. 

There it was again, that horrible clenching in his chest. He closed his eyes in an attempt to calm himself and make the pain subside but it didn’t work. “Bucky?” Steve asked suddenly, worry marring his beautiful voice. 

Bucky frowned and opened his eyes, still staring down at the sketchbook. “Steve…is-is this how you see yourself?” Bucky asked, his voice was low but not so low as for Steve to not hear him. 

Steve’s breathing hitched and Bucky forced himself to look over at his friend. Steve was standing in the doorway between the bathroom and the bedroom, staring at the open sketchbook Bucky had been looking at. A mixture of fear and pain written plain as day upon his face. 

Bucky frowned and shook his head slightly, “Tell me it’s not…please, Stevie.” He murmured.

Steve’s face looked pinched then, his brows drawing together tightly and his lips drew together in a tight line. But he looked defiant, there was something akin to anger welling up behind his eyes. Bucky closed the sketchbook without taking his eyes from the young man in front of him. “It’s-“ Steve started to defend himself but shook his head, his hands clenching in the towel a little. 

Bucky reached out and took the towel from him, tossing it down onto the floor. “C’mere, Stevie,” Bucky whispered and extended his hand towards the blonde. 

Steve looked down at the outstretched hand for a moment but made no move towards him. Bucky flexed his fingers a little and Steve hesitantly reached out for them. Carefully, slowly, Bucky took his hand and pulled him in closer. 

Steve was now standing between Bucky’s spread knees. They were almost the same height now that Bucky was sitting up properly on the bed and the brunette quietly met Steve’s gaze, holding it.

“That person in that drawing…it isn’t you. Nothing about that person is you. You’ve got it all wrong, Stevie,” Bucky said firmly, his hands moving to rest on Steve’s narrow hips. 

Steve frowned deeply and averted his gaze, unable to hold Bucky’s stare. Bucky shook his head, reaching up to gently grasp Steve’s chin, forcing him to look at him as if he were a small child. “Listen to me, Stevie. You’re so strong. You’re a remarkable man. You’re my best friend,” Bucky told him earnestly. 

Steve shook his head, huffing out a breath as he tried to pull away from the brunette. Bucky’s hand let his chin go and returned to the blonde’s hip, still keeping him still. “I’m not, Buck. I’m weak-I’m nothing-I’m-“ Steve whispered but Bucky cut him off.

“ _Enough,_ ” Bucky said firmly, squeezing Steve’s hips a little more. 

Steve’s frown deepened but he made no move to fight Bucky or pull away. “Steve, you’re beautiful,” Bucky murmured and Steve scoffed at him, rolling his eyes. 

Bucky glared hotly at him for a moment and Steve quickly shut his mouth when he met his friend’s gaze. “You are, and I’m going to prove it to you,” Bucky announced. 

Steve frowned even harder and shook his head, “I ain’t a dame, Buck. I ain’t beautiful.” He said exasperated.

Bucky shook his head, “I never said you were a dame, Stevie.” 

Steve rolled his eyes and shook his head slightly but Bucky just smirked and pushed Steve back a little so that he could better see him. “You’re strong, Steve. You’re all power and strength. Look at these legs,” Bucky murmured, reaching down with his right hand to trail his fingertips up the length of Steve’s outer thigh. 

Steve tensed for a fraction of a second at the soft touch but didn’t move otherwise. Bucky glanced up at him and saw that Steve was staring back at him with such a nervous look in his eyes and Bucky didn’t think he could bear to see his friend looking like that for another second.

Bucky smiled then, a hint of a thing. “You might be slender, but I’ve seen you kick with these babies and lemme’ tell ya’ Stevie…they’re strong,” Bucky told him as he squeezed Steve’s upper thigh slightly.

Steve jerked forwards a little and Bucky steadied him and slowly let go of his thigh. “They carry the rest of you. They’re strong,” Bucky murmured as he slowly let his fingertips trail up along the middle of Steve’s shirt-Bucky’s shirt really-following the line of buttons. 

Steve’s gaze was fixed on Bucky’s eyes, barely daring to breathe as Bucky reached the top button. Bucky met his gaze again and slowly he reached up with his other hand to join the one at the top button, flicking it open easily. 

Steve couldn’t move, he felt absolutely frozen under Bucky’s intense stare. Slowly-ever so carefully-Bucky managed to undo the first three buttons, gently pushing the shirt open enough so that it revealed Steve’s shoulders and fragile collarbone. 

Steve inhaled sharply as Bucky’s fingertips traced along his collarbone and Bucky smiled lightly and allowed his hands to settle against Steve’s shoulders. “All strength here too, Stevie,” He whispered. 

He squeezed gently. “You really don’t see it do you? All that muscle coiled up tight…” He told him as he kneeded the flesh there and Steve slowly started to relax beneath his fingertips. 

Bucky smiled reassuringly and moved to start unbuttoning the rest of the shirt. Steve was breathing a little harder now but Bucky hadn’t heard any sign of wheezing, so he assumed he was safe for the time being.

The shirt slowly fell open and Bucky pushed it from his shoulders, letting it slip down the blonde’s arms and onto the floor. Steve was trembling as Bucky’s hands came up to rest on the blonde’s biceps, giving them a squeeze. “Look at these arms, baby doll…I’ve seen you throw a punch. You’ve got muscle here too,” Bucky told him, the corner of his lip twitching as Steve murmured something along the lines of; _I ain’t a dame, Buck_ under his breath. 

Bucky slowly trailed his fingertips down the length of his biceps and down further along his forearms. Bucky carefully grasped one of Steve’s hands in his, turning his wrist so that his palm was face up. He trailed his forefinger along his palm before tracing each digit deliberately slow. 

“These beautiful hands, Stevie. Artists hands; so delicate and smooth. You’re so talented, Stevie,” Bucky murmured. 

Steve couldn’t help the slight blush that crept up upon him then and Bucky did not fail to notice. He smiled reassuringly at the younger man, gazing up at him through lowered lashes as he let go of his hand. His fingertips then trailed above the waistband of the blonde’s boxers, through the slight dusting of blonde hair there and up the middle of his stomach.

“You may not be all muscle here, but just because you’re slim doesn’t mean you aren’t strong here too. You’re agile and graceful, Stevie,” Bucky murmured. 

Bucky allowed his other hand to rest on the blonde’s hip, tracing lazy circles against his hip. Steve shuddered a little as Bucky’s thumb tugged at the waistband of his boxers ever so slightly and Bucky couldn’t stop the shiver that ran through him as well. He held Steve’s gaze as his other hand moved up to rest above his heart.

“And this here, Stevie…your beautiful, _beautiful_ heart,” Bucky murmured. 

“It’s the strongest part of you,” He whispered and splayed his hand over the blonde’s chest where his heart would lay. 

He smiled upon feeling the steady beating of the blonde’s heart beneath his palm. Bucky found himself leaning in a little closer and Steve’s breath caught in the back of his throat as Bucky’s thumb gently ghosted over his nipple. Bucky could feel the blonde tremble harder in his grasp and instinctively he pulled him a little closer. 

Steve went willingly, his hands coming up to rest on Bucky’s shoulders nervously. Bucky smiled a little more at the timid contact and allowed the hand that was settled over his friend’s heart to move up over his collarbone and further up along his neck before coming to cup the side of Steve’s beautiful face.

“Bucky,” Steve whispered as the brunette traced the apple of Steve’s cheek with his thumb. 

The blonde was gazing back at the brunette intensely, his pupils blown wider than usual and it was then that Bucky’s eyes were drawn to his friend’s lips. Steve’s tongue darted out to wet his soft pink lips and Bucky felt a shiver run right through him at the sight. 

“Your cheeks, so soft…” He continued to whisper as he allowed his thumb to move against the blonde’s lips, dragging his bottom lip down slightly as he did so. 

Steve was trembling hard now, his cheeks flushed and breathing a little heavier. “Your lips, Stevie… _so beautiful_ …I bet they’re just as soft…” Bucky whispered as he leaned in a little closer.

Steve was leaning in closer now too and Bucky was helpless to stop himself now. This had already gone too far but he didn’t care. Not anymore. He couldn’t stand Steve feeling anything other than beautiful. He would do anything to make Steve see how incredible he was, both inside and out. He would give anything for his friend to see what he saw.

“Why don’t you find out,” Steve breathed and it was barely a whisper but of course Bucky heard it. 

Bucky couldn’t help the little smirk that tugged at his lips then. Taking a slightly shaky breath he closed the little bit of distance between them and pressed his lips gently against the blonde’s. Steve gasped out a little against him and Bucky smiled against his lips, his tongue darting out to swipe along the blonde’s bottom lip. 

_Oh they’re soft alright…_ Bucky thought and that was the last coherent thought he had for a time. Steve’s lips parted of their own accord as he felt Bucky’s warm, wet tongue lave at his lower lip and the brunette immediately took the opportunity to slip his tongue past the blonde’s parted lips. 

Steve moaned softly and that sound alone was enough to snap Bucky out of his head. He gasped out himself and broke the kiss, resting his forehead against the blonde’s as he tried to steady himself. 

They were both breathing heavily and Steve’s eyes were closed. Bucky searched his face for anything, anything to tell him how his friend was feeling. Had he made a huge mistake? Was this really the right way to go about this? “Stevie,” He whispered, unsure of what else to say. 

The blonde’s eyes slowly fluttered open, beautiful blue orbs shining back at him and then he smiled. His gorgeously pale cheeks stained crimson with the sweetest blush and Bucky felt powerless to do anything other than kiss him in that moment; so he did. 

Steve stuttered out a soft moan at the contact and smiled against his lips and Bucky kissed him back deeper, his tongue slipping eagerly into Steve’s warmth. The blonde’s arms wrapped around his neck, holding him close and Bucky returned the embrace, pulling him closer and grasping his hips a little tighter. 

Steve’s hips came flush with his own and they both moaned softly at the light contact. They kissed deeply and hurriedly and suddenly Steve’s beautiful slender fingers were tugging at Bucky’s shirt, lifting the hem and pulling it upwards. 

“Bucky,” Steve gasped against his lips as they broke apart. 

Bucky was the one trembling now and nervously he pulled back, searching Steve’s face for any sign of hesitance. He found none. Quickly, he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head, tossing it carelessly aside. 

“And you say I’m beautiful?” Steve said in a breathy whisper, his hands skittering across Bucky’s broad muscular chest. 

Bucky inhaled sharply at the tentative caress. “Stevie,” He breathed, grasping the blonde’s wrists as he pressed open palms to his chest. 

Steve could feel the steady beating of Bucky’s heart beneath his hand and he smiled at the brunette warmly. “I think you’re just as beautiful,” Steve murmured and Bucky gave him a soft smile. 

“How long, Stevie?” Bucky asked and for a moment, Steve didn’t know what he meant. His fingertips tapped against the brunette’s chest lightly before he responded. 

“Since I was fifteen,” Steve confessed after a beat. 

Bucky blushed lightly. “That time you walked in on me in the shower, Stevie?” He asked with a little smirk. 

Steve smiled wryly then and let out a soft chuckle as he remembered that morning fondly, “Yeah, Buck.” 

“What about you?” Steve asked, his hands slowly moving down the expanse of solid muscle laid before in front of him. 

Bucky shivered beneath his gentle touch. “Since about then…always makin’ eyes at me. I never thought you were _actually_ makin’ eyes at me. Thought I was crazy and just seeing what I wanted to see,” Bucky told him earnestly. 

Steve smiled and leaned in a little closer, kissing him chastely. Bucky smiled back as he returned this kiss, his hands slowly moving to caress Steve’s lower back. Steve shivered against him and allowed his eyes to close for a moment. Bucky watched him quietly, just taking in the sight of his best friend wrapped up in his arms, pressing so close and wanting- _wanting this_. He sighed and leaned in closer, burying his face in the crook of Steve’s neck, kissing along the tender flesh he found there.

Steve moaned softly as he placed an open mouth kisses along the graceful slope of the blonde’s neck and up behind his jaw. Bucky shifted slightly and then he felt it-Steve was hard against him. 

How he hadn’t noticed that, he wasn’t exactly sure, but he damn well was noticing now. He groaned softly, low in his throat and allowed his hands to roam a little farther down to grasp Steve’s perfectly round ass. 

Steve gasped out loudly and pressed against him harder, his blush deepening incredibly so. Bucky grinned against his neck, “Oh Stevie…” 

Steve continued to blush furiously and grasped Bucky’s shoulders a little tighter, “ _Buck_ -I-“ He stuttered.

Bucky smirked and pulled back from his neck, purposefully making a show of looking down between them. Steve shifted uncomfortably and Bucky just smiled. “Need me to help you out with that, baby doll?” Bucky said in nothing more than a husky whisper.

Steve bit his lower lip hard and averted his gaze, stuttering out a halfhearted reply. But all it amounted to was a couple of huffs. Bucky grinned, letting one of his hands leave the comfortable position on Steve’s butt cheek. Carefully he allowed himself to palm at the front of Steve’s boxers deliberately slow.

Steve bit back a soft cry as his hips bucked forwards at the light contact and Bucky groaned, “Stevie, _please_ …let me see you.” 

Steve trembled and could do nothing more than let Bucky do as he wished. His hands grasped at Bucky’s shoulders hard as Bucky’s hands moved to push down his boxers. They fell to the floor easily and Steve stepped out of them, blushing furiously as Bucky looked him over with nothing but pure adoration in his eyes. 

“Oh, Stevie,” Bucky breathed, his hand moving to hover above his friend’s cock. 

“Can I?” Bucky asked and Steve bit his lower lip hard before he nodded, just once. 

Bucky drew his lower lip between his teeth before he allowed himself to grasp the blonde’s cock lightly. It felt hot and heavy in his hand and he revelled in the alluring sounds that escaped Steve’s beautifully pink lips. 

“ _Bucky_ -” He moaned and couldn’t help thrusting his hips forward just a little bit. 

Bucky grasped his hip with his free hand and pulled him closer. “Stevie-baby doll. _God_ you’re _so beautiful_ ,” Bucky praised, placing soft kisses against the blonde’s jaw, down his neck and across his collarbone. 

Steve whimpered as Bucky continued to stroke him, his thumb caressing the head of his cock over and over again, dragging the pre-come that gathered there and smearing stover the tip. Bucky thought it was the sweetest sound he’d ever been privy to hear.

Steve clutched at the brunette, gasping out over and over again as Bucky whispered praises in his delicate ear. Bucky was startled when Steve pushed at his shoulders a little, forcing him backwards. Slender fingers reached down to tug at the brunette’s pants and Bucky trembled slightly. “Steve, you don’t have to-” Bucky started nervously. 

“I want to see you too, please Bucky,” Steve gasped. 

Bucky groaned low in his throat and let go of Steve, unable to deny the blonde anything, ever really. Shimmying backwards, he raised his hips before slipping out of his pants and boxers, kicking them off before sitting back at the edge of the bed. 

Bucky immediately reached out for Steve again, his larger hands wrapping around the backs of Steve’s thighs before pulling him forward and lifting him up onto his lap in one smooth motion. Steve laughed in surprise as he was lifted up and forced to straddle the brunette’s thighs. 

He blushed furiously and gripped Bucky’s shoulders as he steadied himself. “Bucky!” He nearly shouted with laughter and the brunette laughed along with him. 

His hands moved to grasp the blonde’s buttocks once again, holding him closer. “Ugh, _Stevie_. Your beautiful ass…” Bucky groaned. 

Steve blushed furiously and shifted slightly only to have his cock brush up against Bucky’s incredibly hard length. He glanced down between them and bit his lower lip hard as he took in the sight that was one James Buchanan Barnes. 

“ _Buck-_ ” He breathed and Bucky grinned at him lasciviously before the brunette was reaching between them to take both of their lengths in his large calloused hand. 

Steve gasped out and his hands scrabbled against Bucky’s shoulders before his hips stuttered forward. Bucky groaned and kissed the blonde deeply, nipping at his bottom lip and tugging at it gently before slipping his tongue deep into Steve’s mouth. 

Steve whimpered softly against him as Bucky’s hand started to move, stroking them both. The feeling of having Steve’s hot, hard length pressing firmly against his own was too good to be true. He picked up the pace a little, stroking them a little faster as he gathered their pre-come and smeared it along their lengths. 

“Stevie, baby doll.- _damn-_ I-“ Bucky stuttered along with exhaling breathy moans.

“I’m not gonna’ last, Buck-” Steve gasped, rocking forward slightly in his grasp, searching out Bucky’s lips again to steal another kiss.

Bucky groaned against his lips, nipping at his bottom lip gently before drawing Steve’s tongue between his lips, sucking hard. Steve whimpered, his hands running up against Bucky’s chest, pinching at his nipples lightly. Bucky jerked against him and stuttered out a desperate groan at the contact.

“Stevie, shit-” He suddenly whimpered and picked up his pace on their cocks. 

Steve keened softly as he broke the kiss, burying his face in his friend’s neck, biting at the flesh there. Bucky breathed harshly and nipped at the blonde’s ear, positively revelling in the sounds Steve was making against his neck. 

“M’ so close, Buck,” Steve gasped and Bucky gave his wrist a slight twist, increasing the pressure just so. 

Steve whimpered again and pulled back from his neck, his whole body tensing as the blonde braced himself against Bucky’s chest. Bucky drew back a little to look at the blonde.

Steve’s face was pinched up in pleasure, his lips parted, red and glistening as he panted into the cool air of their bedroom. He tilted his head back, his eyes closed as he keened softly and started to come and Bucky was sure it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. 

Bucky’s breathing hitched as he felt the warm splash of come against his stomach and hand. He watched as Steve rode out his orgasm, gasping and moaning as he started to come down. Slowly Bucky let go of Steve’s softening cock and started stroking himself harder and faster than before, already so close to the edge himself. 

Steve had the most adorable blush that spread nearly to his toes and Bucky was helplessly lost in the sated smile that graced the blonde’s lips as he opened his eyes to watch Bucky pleasuring himself.

“Come for me, Buck,” Steve murmured, reaching down to wrap his hand around Bucky’s, helping him stroke himself. 

Bucky cursed under his breath and bucked his hips slightly, Steve moving with him as he did so. He came hard, his orgasm rocking through his entire body so suddenly. Steve kept murmuring soft praise against him as he leaned forward and kissed along Bucky’s jaw, licking at the soft flesh beneath. 

Bucky gasped out as he felt his come mixing with Steve’s on his hand and against his abs. He swore again under his breath before whispering Steve’s name like a prayer as he laid back on the bed, dragging the blonde along with him. Steve laughed lightly and fell forward, blushing furiously as he braced his hands on either side of Bucky’s head to steady himself.

Bucky laughed then too, slowly coming down from his own orgasm. He smiled up at Steve above him and blushed deeply. “Bucky, God- _I love you_ ,” Steve breathed and Bucky’s smile went from sweet and sated to blindingly bright. 

“Stevie- _baby doll-_ you gotta know that I love you too,” Bucky told him. 

Steve smiled and bit his lower lip gently, “Stop callin’ me that. I ain’t no dame.” 

Bucky chuckled and shook his head, “I know you ain’t no dame. But you’re still _my_ baby doll.” Bucky told him.

Steve smiled warmly down at his friend, his best friend and the love of his life. “Yeah Buck, I am,” He murmured before leaning down and stealing the brunette’s lips in a tender kiss.


End file.
